


What would Leafy think?

by shyannasaur



Category: Pyrocynical - Fandom, Pyrocynical - Youtube
Genre: Also you can sub p much anyone in place of Niall if you wanted to, But Ima do anyway whoops, Even though this fic is fan cancer I still think it turned out p bomb lel, F/M, Kinda, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Smut and Fluff, actual smut beware, fair warning this is actual cancerous fan behavior and I do not condone it, i guess, is it bad that I have Beach walk on repeat while writing this lmao, like i said.... cancerous, songfic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyannasaur/pseuds/shyannasaur
Summary: Yes I admit it: I'm in Pyro hell at the moment pls don't yell at me about how creepy you think that is i knOWI tried to stop myself, I really did. I promised myself I'd never write an RPF but then Pyro came along and HERE WE AREPyro if you ever see this, I am so sorry I just think you're the cutest lesbian out there and I have no self control pls don't ban me from ur channel**NOTE: This work is ENTIRELY FICTIONAL. I do not know Niall personally and this is all based off speculation.**





	1. You wouldn't, you couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> You and Niall have been best friends for god knows how long, and share a bond over music. You swap tunes and video chat every night, and hang out a few times a week. But a new video, a few nasty comments, and a simple lyric causes a match to light between you two. What will become of it?

"Okay, so how bout this one?"  
"Common, ___, I really gotta get back to editing," Niall whines into his mic, but the smirk on his face tells me he's in no rush. He leans back in his gaming chair and sets his feet up onto the desk with a soft _thud_ , blocking his face from the webcam feed.  
"Please, you know I watch your vids. I see how much 'painstaking' work you put into editing," I say, full sarcasm in my tone. I see him wiggle his toes in off-white socks. I roll my eyes, smiling and wishing I was there so I could pull his chair back _just_ enough to make him fall backwards.  
"Could you please put your feet down? I can almost smell them from here," I tease. He peeps an eye around his feet, but only enough to show half his face. I see mischief glimmer there, as it always does.  
"Oh, well in that case..." He scoots forward unceremoniously, pushing his feet closer to the lens. I instinctively shy away from my laptop and laugh.  
"Nasty lil' fucker," I chuckle. I hear him snicker, and it warms my heart, just like usual.  
"Okay seriously, put your feet down. Just one more song and I'll leave you to the torture of editing."  
"Fine, fine," Niall complies, plopping his legs to the floor. He holds up both open palms and gives me the cheesiest smile he can muster as I copy the link to the next song I want to show him.  
"There, Better?" He says. "Much," I reply.  
"Yea, because this grease ball of a face is _so_ much better than my feet," Niall says under his breath. "Hm?" I say, not catching what he said, glancing up at my webcam. His smile fades slightly, but only for a moment.  
"Forget it. So what's the song called then? Get on with it; I haven't got all day woman," He says in a snarky tone.  
"Yea yea, here's the link bossy. It's called 'Don't Cry Kate' by In Love With A Ghost. Just listen to it when you get bored of hearing yourself rant about another drama-bomb. I think you'll be really smitten with this one." I paste the link into the chat bar and press enter. "Thanks, snarky. I'm sure I'll like it, as per usual," Niall smiles softly, a genuine one. I smile back.  
"But in all seriousness, I gotta get back to work and adult things. Text you later, yea?" He says.  
"Suuuure, because you won't forget, as per usual," I mimic. Niall smiles awkwardly like he's been caught in the act, and my heart flares with endearment for my best friend.  
"Tootles, dork," I say. "Ciao, dollface," he replies, using your age-old nickname.  
I click out of the video chat, leaning back on the stack of pillows behind me. Closing my laptop, I sigh, get up to shower and get dinner started.

-

As I pull on my softest lounge shirt, I glance at my phone charging on my nightstand. 

_12:58am_  
_No New Notifications_  
_No New Messages_

I sigh and shake my head. "He always forgets."  
I flop down onto my bed; the soft comforter envelops me immediately as I slink into a more comfortable position. Clicking off my bedside lamp, I reach to my phone to turn off the screen, and it vibrates. I bring it to my face.

_1 New Message From: The Amazing Pyro_

I open up the message. Better late than never, I guess. 

- _That last song you sent me. You just wanted me to listen to it because it had Skype notification noises in it, didn't you?_  
The glow of my phone illuminates my face in the dark as I type my response.  
- _Maybe. Just thought it was perfect since we video chat a lot; reminded me of you. Be honest, you liked it because of that. I won't lie, that's why I like it. :P_  
- _That's exactly why I like it._

I smile tiredly; I always sleep better if I talk to Niall before I pass out. My phone buzzes again.  
- _Hey, why don't you come over tomorrow? Haven't seen you in a while._  
- _You just saw me earlier. ;)_  
- _I mean in person, twat. Besides, I have an idea for a new video, and I need your opinion and help. It's going to be pretty different than the usual. Come over early if you can actually wake up before noon._  
- _Speak for yourself. See you in the morning, get some sleep._  
- _Sweet dreams._

I set my phone back onto the nightstand, then flip onto my back. My heart leaps in my rib cage at the thought of seeing my friend, but it isn't a simple feeling of missing him. There's more to that feeling, the one that has been haunting my late night mind for months; but I push it down, deep in the dwellings of my mind, where I can lock it away and reject its existence.  
_No, don't do that,_ I persuade as I nuzzle into a pillow.  
_You can't, he wouldn't, don't ruin it, friends for so long. . ._  
Lingering thoughts fade as I slip from consciousness, and come back in the form of dreams to roam freely, if only to disappear again in the morning.


	2. Bacon and Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has come; can you keep your nerves under wraps when you join Niall at his familiar childhood home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a song! give it a listen if you'd like while you read to get the most out of the experience.
> 
> VALENTINE - Her (Strider White Remix)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05t-2v66DFY

My alarm yells at me, pulling me from repetitive dreams and into the golden light of the morning.  
_8:30 AM. Time to wake up, ___. Time to see him_  
I curl into the warmth of my bed for a few more savored moments, before sighing and getting up to shower.

-

I choose a comfy-but-cute approach to my outfit; slouchy wide v-neck, shorts, thigh high socks, worn-in sneakers, camo-print jacket. Hair in a messy ponytail. I stop for a moment to ogle at my own figure, making sure "these shorts don't make my ass flat." I grab my keys and bag, and set out to my car.

-

I round the last turn to Niall's house, and my fingers slightly tighten on the steering wheel. I exhale audibly.  
"Don't be weird, ___. Same old house, same old friend," I say in attempt to calm my nerves. "And don't let your mind get the best of you." And yet, that's exactly what I've let it do; just run rampant. It's like a wild animal, once you've let it out of the cage, it's not going back in without a fight...

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't too proud to admit my feelings for Niall have escalated in the last few months. When things get particularly bad, such as when I'm feeling stressed and overwhelmed and alone with my thoughts at night, well... thinking about the only person that gives a shit about you when you're lonely and depressed helps you get through it. I suppose I've let the platonic love I have always had for him grow and warp unintentionally, simply thinking it was hormones, or a phase, and it'd go away with time. But they didn't, and it wasn't, and now I'm here.

"I'm here," I say as soon as I hear Niall click in on the other side of the phone line. I turn off my car as soon as I pull far enough into his driveway, noticing his mom's car is gone.  
"Damn, you actually did get here early. What is it, 9:30?" he says into his cell.  
"You said early, so I kept my end of the bargain. Now you gonna let me in or leave me out in the cold?" I joke, and it seems to ease my jumbled thoughts a bit.  
"Give me a minute. Haven't even put on pants yet."  
My expression immediately turns to a poker face. "You just woke up, didn't you?" I question.  
"...Maybe."  
I hang up on him without another word. Stepping out of my car, I lock it before walking to the door, feeling calmer with each step. I wait for a few minutes before Niall finally opens it, fully clothed, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Mornin'," he says, voice more throatier and lower than when he's fully awake. His just-woke-up voice is the worst thing I could hear right now, knowing how my mind has been as of late.  
"Good morning dork," I say casually to hide the butterflies swarming in my gut. He makes way for me, and I walk into the familiarity of his home.  
"Okay, so you got here much earlier than I thought you would, so-"  
"Lemme guess, you're room is a mess because you were going to clean it right before I got here," I turn in question. Niall smiles, and I shake my head. I walk past him and sit down on the staircase. Niall stretches his torso, cracking his back as he speaks. "I also haven't eaten yet, so-"  
"I'm not that hungry, but I would love a cup of Joe, though," I say, leaning on my knees. Niall smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Who's this Joe guy?"  
I roll my eyes and stand, walking past him toward the kitchen. I slump against the doorway dramatically, lifting my arm to rest the back of my hand on my forehead.  
"He's my one and only lover, and the only one who knows how to wake me up right in the morning."  
Now realizing how carnal that sounded, I stand up and clear my throat as I walk to the coffee maker. Damn it to hell, I _really_ wish I would think about what I say before saying it. Blushing furiously and keeping my back turned, I pour some earthy grounds into a filter and place it in the basket.  
"Oh, you're killing me. Does this mean you're not gonna give me my heart back?" Niall teases, voice saturated with sarcasm. Those damn butterflies must have turned to swarming bees. "Might as well stomp on it at this point," he continues. That last comment makes my own heart sink a little; it hurts to hear Niall talk about himself so dismissively, even if it is just a joke. Keeping my face away, I side-step to the fridge.  
"Anyway," I start, eager to change the subject. "You're stomach's got the rumblies right? Did you want some fresh cooked hands to satisfy it?"  
Niall chuckles at the reference, and I peep my eye over my shoulder to see him smile and laugh. The bees swarm again. Fuck, not a good choice. I turn back to the fridge.  
"If by _hands_ you mean _bacon_ , then yes, there should be some in the fridge we can fry up."  
I locate and pull out the pack of bacon and shut the door to the fridge. The coffee maker dings, notifying me it's done brewing.  
"Joe, ye?" I ask as a grab two mugs and a frying pan from the cupboards.  
"As long as you don't mind sharing him." I turn to Niall, stupid smirk now plastered on my face. He's wearing one as well.  
"You know how I like it," he continues as I heat the pan and start pouring the coffee.

-

I shove a second piece of crispy bacon into my mouth, washing it down with a sip of my coffee. Niall is going on his fourth, downing the last of his coffee in one gulp.  
"Do you want anything else?" I ask. "I can make something with more sustenance if you're still hungry."  
"I am," he says, eyeing the last few pieces of bacon on the plate. "but we should probably head upstairs. I wanna get started on this new vid asap."  
The leisure grip I have on my cup is now a tight squeeze on the handle. _Why the hell am I so nervous?_  
"O-Oh yea, for sure," I say, standing up on knees I don't trust to keep me grounded. Niall stands up excitedly; he strides out of the kitchen, I trail behind.  
_Get a grip, ____ I think to myself as we climb the stairs. "You still haven't told me what you had planned, Niall," I say, managing to keep my voice stable.  
He looks over his shoulder to me, smile broad and eyes shining. He rolls up the sleeves of his sweatshirt, something that always leaves my teeth clenched. We reach the door to his bedroom, and I take a silent but steadying breath. "Don't worry," he says, gripping the door handle.  
"I think you're gonna really like what I have planned." He twists the doorknob and pushes it open, and I tensely walk into his room. He softly closes the door behind as he follows me inside.


End file.
